


I will always love you

by scr3am



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: M/M, This is such a good story and I really recommend you read it ;), This took so long to complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scr3am/pseuds/scr3am
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. Ever since the day they were born, they had a soulmate but it was illegal to find their soulmate. Bruce always wondered who his was, until the day he found them.





	I will always love you

Everyone has a soulmate. Ever since the day they were born, they had a soulmate and it didn’t matter if their soulmate was born yet. But it was illegal to have a soulmate because the people who made the law thought it best for people to find love on their own. That worked, for some, but others wanted to know who their soulmate was. So, people had to wear winter gloves all the time, except when at their house.

When a part of someone’s hand touched something, there would be a glowing electric blue spot where the hand touched it. For example, if someone's finger was trailing along a windowsill, there would be a glowing electric blue trail left behind that only the soulmate can see. After three hours passed, the blue would turn to red and slowly die to nothing and the object had its original color back. 

As a child, Bruce would cut a hole in the index finger of the gloves and like the example, would leave a trail so his soulmate could find him. When he grew older, he understood how dangerous that was so he stopped cutting holes into his gloves. Sometimes, he would see where his soulmate had touched something, but it was always red and subtle. 

For years, he always wondered what his soulmate looked like, acted like, and how they even spoke. He wondered how their first meeting would go. Would it be because of one of them having to save the other’s life or by simply bumping into them on the street? Bruce couldn’t wait to meet whoever his soulmate was.

\---

Today was supposed to be like any normal day, with the exception of his birthday. For his present, Alfred had gotten him a car, and not just any old car, a bulletproof black mustang. He loved it. 

Later in the day, Alfred also surprised him with a birthday cake. Selina stopped by and shared the cake with him. But when he was eating the cake, Jim and Lucius came by to give him bad news. Jerome wanted his brother and Bruce. Of course, even on his birthday, nothing could go right for Bruce. 

So, they went to Jeremiah’s house. When they got there, Bruce was amazed by how big the maze was and how much time it looked like it took into making it. A girl let them inside and led them to the room where Jeremiah was.

When they walked into the room, Bruce saw almost everything covered in red spots and glowing electric blue spots. Bruce stopped in the doorway to stare in amazement. Jim noticed he stopped and looked over to Bruce.

“You coming, Bruce?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, I’m just taking in the scene. It’s just so amazingly built,” Bruce lied, his face quickly turning into an unreadable expression.

“Mhm,” Jim said with a questioning look in his eyes. 

“Thank you,” Jeremiah said, walking over to Bruce and leading him in. Bruce noticed Jeremiah had his gloves on, even though he was at his house.

“You have your gloves on,” Bruce said. Jeremiah quickly looked at his gloves and back to Bruce.

“You have to wear them when you have company. It’s a fairly new rule,” Jeremiah said. Bruce’s eyes widened with this information for a moment. 

Jeremiah walked over to a table with wine on it and poured himself a glass before he started talking. 

“I watch the news, I know why you’re here, Mr. Gordon, and you must be out of your mind if you think I’m gonna be led like a… lamb to slaughter,” Jeremiah said. Jim walked over to him.

“I understand your concern, but your brother doesn’t bluff. If we ignore his demands, there's no telling what he might do,” Jim said.

“We can block his remote signal with this,” Lucius said and handed Jim a device.

They argued for a while longer and Bruce walked over to Jeremiah and admired the designs that were on the table. 

“Mr. Valeska,” Bruce said without thinking. “I’m Bruce Wayne, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He held out his gloved hand for Jeremiah to take.

“Likewise, I wish the circumstances were better,” Jeremiah said, shaking Bruce’s hand.

“May I talk to you out in the hallway?” Bruce asked. 

“Bruce?” Jim asked. 

“Give me a chance, I think I’ll be able to convince him,” Bruce said. Together, Bruce and Jeremiah walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind them. The girl wasn’t there. Good.

Bruce began taking off one of his gloves before Jeremiah stopped him.

“What are you doing?” Jeremiah asked.

“Testing out a theory,” Bruce said. Once the glove was off, he touched the wall and heard a gasp from Jeremiah.

“You see it?” Bruce asked him and looked excitedly over at Jeremiah. 

“Yes,” Jeremiah breathed. 

“If we do this, go out there and help Jim and Lucius, we could be rid of your brother and maybe we would have a chance at being together. We wouldn’t have to live in fear of him and all we would have to do is fake not knowing we are soulmates so the government doesn’t find out,” Bruce said quietly, not wanting Jim and Lucius listening to their conversation.

“And if you die?” Jeremiah asked. Bruce smiled at him to try to get Jeremiah to relax because worry was seeping into his face.

“I won’t, I promise,” Bruce said. Jeremiah looked at him and nodded.

“Okay. Okay. We’ll do this. Together,” Jeremiah said. Bruce smiled and walked over to him. 

Bruce put his hand on Jeremiah’s cheek and stood on his toes to kiss him. Jeremiah didn’t hesitate to kiss back. Bruce wrapped his arms around Jeremiah’s neck and Jeremiah’s arms wrapped around Bruce’s waist. There were no fireworks. Just peace. Peace and happiness. Eventually, they had to part because air was a necessity. 

“I wonder...” Bruce whispered. Jeremiah gave him a confused look. “Take off one of your gloves,” Bruce said and Jeremiah obliged.

Bruce held his hand without the glove up and Jeremiah touched Bruce’s hand with his ungloved one. When the hands touched, an electric blue light like lightning wrapped around their hands and they stared at it with amazed expressions. When the blue “lightning” went away, they took their hands away.

“Whoa,” Jeremiah muttered. “How did you know?”

“I didn’t. I was just taking a chance. Come on, let's get back to Captain Gordon and Mr. Fox,” Bruce said. They put their gloves back on.

“How did it go?” Jim asked as soon as the door opened.

“Great. He agreed,” Bruce told him. 

“Good. Let’s go because Jerome already killed another person,” Lucius said.

\---

When Bruce and Jeremiah sat in the chairs, they didn’t look away from each other, in case something bad happened. ‘It’ll be okay’ and ‘I’m right here’ were just a few words they mouthed to each other every now and then. Before Bruce even had time to process what was happening, Jeremiah looked over to Jerome who was now cutting Jeremiah's restraints and telling him to take his best shot. When Jeremiah’s hand wrapped around the knife, Bruce realized what was happening.

“No!” Bruce shouted. Jeremiah tried to stab Jerome but Jerome was quicker. He punched Jeremiah and Jeremiah fell to the floor. Bruce quickly tried to get out of his restraints. 

Nothing mattered except for the fact that Bruce’s soulmate was getting _kicked_ _by his brother and not getting up_. There was yelling and gunshots. Firefly tried to kill Jim with the flamethrower but didn’t succeed. That's when Bruce got free. Bruce ran over to Firefly and knocked her out before running over to Jeremiah.

“Jeremiah,” Bruce whispered and held him close to him.

“Go, Bruce. Help the others,” Jeremiah murmured. 

“I can’t leave you,” Bruce said, close to tears.

“You have to,” Jeremiah said before his eyes rolled back and closed. Bruce quickly checked his pulse before sighing in relief when he found Jeremiah’s heart was still beating.

He ran over to the others to help them.

\---

Jerome was dead. Jerome was dead and Bruce saw Jeremiah quickly wipe a tear when he thought no one was watching. Bruce quickly walked over to him and pulled him around a corner.

“Are you alright?” Bruce asked. Jeremiah looked at him with sadness in his eyes and shook his head.

“No, but hopefully I will be in time,” Jeremiah said, his voice cracking. 

“Would you like to talk about it over at my house?” Bruce asked. Jeremiah silently nodded.

When they arrived at Bruce’s house, house was an understatement. Jeremiah stared in awe at the mansion before him. He was snapped out of it when Bruce put a hand on his shoulder.

“Let’s go inside,” Bruce said and Jeremiah nodded. 

When they got inside, Bruce suggested they go to the library and Jeremiah agreed. Inside the library, books lined the walls with high bookshelves, there was a cozy looking couch facing a fireplace. Bruce went to turn the fireplace on and walked over to the couch to sit next to Jeremiah.

“You can take your gloves off,” Bruce said as he began taking off his own. Jeremiah looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

“What if Alfred walks in?” Jeremiah asked.

“He won't. He knows I’m safe so I told him to go to sleep,” Bruce reassured him. With that, Jeremiah took his off as well.

Jeremiah took a deep breath and looked over at Bruce before starting the story.

“I guess I should start at the beginning. Jerome and I, we were best friends. Perfect brothers. To put it simply, we loved each other and would do anything for each other. If one of us got in trouble, we would act as the same person so the person telling whoever did the wrong thing did wrong, they wouldn’t know the difference. 

We even had our own saying. It was, ‘Twins always stick together’ and as we said that, our pinkies were interlocked. A few weeks after our seventh birthday, my uncle visited late at night and stole me away. I screamed and cried while Jerome tried to stop him. My mom was so confused and tried to help me once she realized what was going on.

He knocked her out and took me away. When I looked out the window of the car…” Jeremiah took a deep breath. “I saw Jerome standing on the porch, crying. When he saw me, he raised his pinkie and I raised mine. I kept my pinkie up until I couldn’t see him anymore.

‘He was insane. He wanted to kill you,’ my uncle told me. For the longest time, I believed him. He put me in an orphanage and like Jerome said, I was adopted. In high school, I worked on building my maze. In college, I found out my uncle died and had mental issues.” Bruce saw a few tears fall down Jeremiah’s face, so, he went to wipe them away. Jeremiah gave him a small smile and took off his glasses.

“I realized then that he was lying to me about Jerome hating me and remembered all the good times I had with Jerome. But, Bruce,” Jeremiah whispered, looking Bruce with fear in his eyes. Bruce quickly grabbed his hand. “When I saw that Jerome was corrupted with lies, too and wanted to kill me, I became scared again. I wished I could have reminded him that we loved each other, but I didn’t get the chance too,” Jeremiah finished.

He leaned into Bruce and cried. Bruce held him tight and let him cry and didn’t say anything. They stayed like that for an hour, holding each other until the sobs turned into sniffles. When Jeremiah leaned back, Bruce brushed a few strands of hair out of Jeremiah’s face.

“Thank you, Bruce, for listening,” Jeremiah whispered, sadness etched in his voice.

“I’ll always be here for you,” Bruce told him.

This time, it was Jeremiah who leaned in to kiss Bruce. The kiss was sweet, gentle, and simple at first until Bruce pressed his lips harder to Jeremiah’s and Jeremiah’s hands went to Bruce’s hair. Jeremiah licked Bruce’s lips and Bruce opened his mouth and let Jeremiah slip his tongue in. They stretched out the kiss until they both really needed air.

They both gasped and breathed heavily. When they got their breath back, they looked at each other and laughed. Both of their hair and faces were covered in electric blue. 

“That was fun,” Jeremiah said. Bruce smiled at how happy he looked.

“Want to do it again?” Bruce asked.

“Yes.”

\---

Since it was so late at night, Bruce let Jeremiah sleep in one of the guest bedrooms. So, when Bruce led Jeremiah to the kitchen for breakfast the next day, Alfred was quite surprised. He raised his eyebrows at them and simply said five words.

“I hope you used protection.” Bruce turned bright red and Jeremiah’s eyes widened.

“Alfred! He slept in the guest bedroom,” Bruce quickly said. “I’m so sorry,” Bruce said to Jeremiah. Jeremiah just laughed it off.

After breakfast, Jeremiah said he needed to check on Ecco, the girl that led them into his maze the day before, and promised he would come back to take Bruce somewhere special. Bruce smiled at him and told him he’d love that. They departed with a kiss.

So, Bruce waited until finally at 6:00 pm, there was a knock on the door. When he opened it, Jeremiah stood there, smiling at Bruce. Jeremiah stood at the door wearing a black tuxedo with a fedora. Bruce’s eyes widened.

“I feel very underdressed,” Bruce said. He himself had a black button up shirt with black skinny jeans with black converse. He decided to try a new style that day. Jeremiah smiled at him.

“No. You look perfect,” Jeremiah said and gave him a quick kiss. “You always look perfect.” Jeremiah held out a gloved hand because, unfortunately, rules still applied and Bruce took it with his own gloved hand. Jeremiah led Bruce to Jeremiah’s car, which was parked right outside the mansion. 

Jeremiah opened the passenger side door and once Bruce got in, he closed it for him and walked to the driver's side. 

“Where are we going?” Bruce asked.

“That’s a surprise,” Jeremiah answered. 

“Alright,” Bruce said, happiness clearly in his voice.

It took them an hour to get where Jeremiah had planned to take them. When they got there, Bruce saw that it was a cliff that overlooked Gotham. 

“Leave your gloves in the car. Nobody will come up here,” Jeremiah told him once the car was parked a little ways away from the cliff. So, they both left their gloves in the car and held hands as Jeremiah led them to the edge of the cliff where they both sat down.

They sat there and talked about anything and everything. The night was endless to them. After two hours passed, Jeremiah looked at Bruce and took a deep breath.

“When I went home today, Jerome left me a gift. It was insanity gas and before I realized what it was, it sprayed me,” Jeremiah told Bruce. Bruce looked at him and all he did was hug him.

“I will always love you,” Bruce whispered. 

“No matter what?” Jeremiah asked.

“No matter what.”


End file.
